¿Quién soy?
by Yuki-fu
Summary: algunas ves te has preguntado quien es lucy o nyu en realidad, aqui esta una idea de lo que yo pienso quien es en realidad


**Elfen Lied no me pertenece ni nunca me pertenecera solo se que me gusta bastante xD

* * *

**

¿Quién soy?

Comúnmente las personas se preguntan, ¿Cómo soy?, es lo mas normal hacerlo, así, se puede saber nuestros gusto, aficiones, lo que nos disgusta, etc. Realmente es sencillo saber quien eres y como te comporta, ya que solo tienes un personalidad, pero que puede tener cambios de humor o biporalidad*. Todo eso es sencillo para una persona, un humano, algo de lo que no puedo gozar, ¿Por qué?, sencillo no soy humano o mejor dicho humana, soy un ser diferente, otra raza, una que se asemeja a los humanos por afuera, solo que con una diferencia como es el caso de, unos grandes cuernos que salen de nuestra cabeza. ¿Y nuestra personalidad?, completamente diferente, con ansias de destruir a la raza humana, matar, matar y vengarnos de los humanos de lo que nos hicieron. Pero para resumir completamente soy en realidad una… diclonius.

Pero cambiando de tema, nosotros iniciamos con la pregunta ¿Quién soy?, como ya había dicho anteriormente no puedo decir simplemente ¿Cómo soy?, ya que hay un problema, tengo cambios de personalidad, y no me refiero a aquellos en que cambio de estilo o algo por el estilo. Ahora lo explico, al principio fui Lucy, la diclonius, pero por un accidente me convertí en Nyu, la dulce chica humana inocente que solo sabe decir "nyu*", de ahí el nombre. Creo que ahora ya comprenden porque me pregunto constantemente ¿Quién soy?, pues ahora vamos a intentar a averiguarlo.

Nyu:

Nyu, nyu, nyu… es lo único que dice esta chica, gracias a esta palabra llego a tener su nombre. Pero, ¿Quién es esta chica? Esta chica es la doble personalidad de Lucy, solo sale cuando Lucy pierde la memoria o se duerme esa personalidad.

Nyu es una chica inocente y dulce, esta personalidad tiene la mente en blanco y no conoce nada por eso absorbe cualquier conocimiento que se le de. Al pasar el tiempo Nyu, va actuando como una persona normal de su edad y ya no es la ingenua chica que alguna vez fue.

Lucy:

Todos tenemos en una parte de nuestra alma, algo malévolo que solo sale cuando estallamos de enojo, aquello que nos hace lastimar a todas las personas que te han lastimado u odias. Dirás que hay personas que son así todo el tiempo, pero eso es mentira, podemos ser crueles, rebeldes, malvados, asesinos, villanos, etc. Pero no siempre fueron así, crecieron siendo inocentes, pasando el tiempo ocurrieron sucesos, adquirieron experiencia, aprendieron de la vida, y de eso forjaron su carácter.

Lucy fue todo lo contrario, creció en un orfanato donde siempre le hacían burla, ella lo olvidaba y todo continuaba igual, pero empezó a volverse una asesina a sangre fría cuando la traicionaron por primera vez y casi al instante una segunda vez. Desde entonces le tiene odio a los humanos, y a cada uno que se le atraviesa en el camino lo mata sin remordimiento alguno, o simplemente juega con el, un juego donde solo hay un ganador, donde Lucy es la reina de este mortal juego.

Bueno terminando las descripciones ahora viene una pregunta:

¿Cuál de las os personalidades es mejor vida? Todos dirán, obvio, la que tiene Nyu. Pero olvidan algo falto yo, la que ha relatado todo esto, y no, no es Lucy ni Nyu quienes lo hacen. ¿Por qué ninguna de las dos? Es algo lógico, Nyu no sabe nada acerca de las muertes provocadas por Lucy, y Lucy nunca hablaría sobre su pasado y simplemente no sabe que hace y como es Nyu.

Entonces, ¿Quién soy yo? Soy la persona que vive la vida de Lucy y Nyu, no importa que personalidad sea, ya que siempre he sido reprimida. La que quiere salir, vivir la vida, salir a flote, poder ser lista y dulce como Nyu y defender a mis amigos, al igual que ser valiente y desinteresada al peligro como Lucy.

Quiero vivir, ser yo, alguien con actitud propia, guiarme por el corazón, con sentimientos puros, por el alma. Yo soy así y quiero salir a flote, porque yo soy lo que vive en todos y muy pocos saben de mi y actúan con ella. Porque yo soy alguien sin nombre ni cuerpo físico.

Porque yo soy quien siempre estará aquí, esperando salir, y poder vivir como el alma libre que soy.

* * *

y entonces que les parecio? tomatazos? reviews? manden diciendo su opinion grax x su tiempo y x el leer se despide konoha hime xD


End file.
